leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firellight/Alpheus, the Water Ward
Details Whose father is a lighthouse keeper, and mother an innkeeper, Alpheus has seen all sorts of travelers dock at the harbor in Ironwater. He has met various types of sailors come from Bilgewater, some who looked to escape debts, others who arrived to collect them; he has met platoons from the Noxian navy who shared stories of how their soldiers rose through the ranks; and he has gotten to know the Piltan industrial fishermen who frequent the docks with huge catches of fish. Alpheus often looked to the sea, wondering how these people always had amazing tales to tell, when his life in the town seemed so mundane compared to theirs. He wished for his own adventure one day, and to his amazement the ocean listened. For every rainstorm was a surge of magical energy that allowed Alpheus to control the water around him. He took every opportunity to practice until he was a natural mage of the sea. It wasn’t long after gaining such a proficiency that he was able to save a crew of fishermen from crashing into a nearby rocky cliff during a rough storm, as he used the waves to beat the fishing boat to another direction, and then used the surrounding ocean and rainwater to grab hold of the boat and pull it towards him, ever so slowly, but steadily, guiding it to the dock. All of the members of the crew thanked Alpheus that night. Since then, travelers try to recruit him to keep their crew and ships safe while out at sea. Now, Alpheus doesn’t just hear of the stories coming to the docks, he bears witness to them himself. Alpheus is imagined to be a 15-year old human, dark-brown hair, light skin, and lives in Ironwater. His kit is all about kiting, itemization, and is the go-to pick for an AP attack speed support. He uses water magic. * Twitter Profile * League Boards Profile * Post of Alpheus on League Boards Karma Alpheus' kit design assumes a rework for and her . I made an example of a rework that removes her speed shield, and replaces it with a shield bomb(ing). The link to it on the League Boards is below. * Karma Rework Abilities Alpheus has Bliss, and he also grants Bliss to allied champions who he targets with his basic abilities, summoner spells and active item abilities for seconds. Gain slow resistance, and whenever you benefit from a % movement speed buff of 25% or higher, you are , allowing you to move through units until you are no longer benefiting from that much movement speed from that particular buff. |leveling = }} |target range = |speed = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |projectile = |onhiteffects = |parry = |callforhelp = |spelleffects = |spellshield = |notes = * No additional details. }} Alpheus fires a pulse of water in a line, dealing }} to enemies it passes through, dealing on-hit effects and applying Soaked for seconds. The damage is reduced to 70% for enemies hit after the first. This ability has two charges. The target is , and if it is a champion. Both of these effects decay after the first second, but are tripled if Alpheus hits the target twice with Aqua Bolt within seconds. |leveling = |Reduced Damage| }} |Maximum Slow| }} |Maximum Cripple| }} |target range = 1100 |speed = 1750 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |projectile = True |onhiteffects = True |parry = True |callforhelp = |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes = * When an enemy is inflicted with triple the and from Soaked, the effects remain tripled until the enemy is not hit by Aqua Bolt for seconds. }} For seconds, Alpheus can select a or an to pair with this ability. Once a spell or item has been paired, Alpheus cannot pair with a new one unless the currently paired spell or item is not on cooldown. Pairing an ability has no mana cost and refunds half the cooldown. When Alpheus activates a paired summoner spell or item active, or when its channel is complete, he gains , and basic attacks against enemy champions deal }} for seconds. Alpheus pulls the target allied champion to his location, entering a portal upon reaching him. While inside the portal, the ally is for up to seconds, but takes reduced damage inflicted to Alpheus. Within that time, Alpheus himself by 10%, but can activate this ability again, causing the ally to be removed from the portal next to him, removing the self-inflicted slow. |leveling = }} }} }} |target range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Allies |damagetype = |projectile = |callforhelp = |spelleffects = |spellshield = |notes = * Active ability items with toggle abilities and ally links cannot be paired with Steamline. * Stasis counts as a channel for , and . * The selection for summoner spells and items are similar to leveling up an ability, with a box to click over each spell and item that qualifies. * Alpheus cannot self-cast Streamline at any time while carrying an ally in the portal. However, targeting an ally while having the selection boxes open cancels the self-cast. * If the 8-second duration of the self-cast expires, the cooldown and mana cost are not affected, since that only happens once a selection is made. * * The is affected by slow resist. * If champions stay on top of each other this ability will prioritize those who stay beneath. * Streamline cast time cannot be interrupted by anything other than Alpheus' own death. He will still suffer any crowd control effects, duration permitting, after it ends. * If the targeted ally leaves the target range before the 0.25 second casting time is complete, the pull still occurs, wherever that ally is, as long as the ally remains targetable (going into stasis will prevent the pull from happening). Completing a recall cancels the pull. * If Alpheus is displaced mid-cast the pull will still occur. Likewise, only the death of the ally can stop the pull. * If the ally dies prematurely, either while being pulled or while inside the portal, the ability immediately goes on cooldown. * If Alpheus dies while pulling an ally, the ally will still be pulled to his location, but will not enter a portal. * Alpheus cannot do anything while pulling an ally, except to use consumables. Any movement and basic attack commands will execute once the pull is complete. * Once pulled, the ally cannot do anything until ejected from the portal, except to use consumables. Any movement and basic attack commands will execute once ejected from the portal. * The ally is pulled at the same speed at Thresh's lantern. * The ally is immune to all crowd control once the pull begins. However, any crowd control effects that linger upon exiting the portal remain, duration permitting. * An audiovisual effect indicates when the ally enters the portal, as well as when Alpheus is carrying an ally in one. * The reduced damage that the ally takes while inside the portal comes from all sources, including single target abilities and Ignite. * If Alpheus dies while carrying an ally, that ally is immediately booted from the portal. * If Alpheus enters stasis while pulling an ally, the ally is still pulled to his location, but if Alpheus is still in stasis when the ally reaches him, the ally does not enter the portal. Likewise, if Alpheus enters stasis while carrying an ally, the ally is also considered in statis. If the portal's duration has ended when the stasis ends, the ally is immediately removed from the portal. * If is pulled into a portal while he is carrying an enemy champion, the enemy is booted from Tahm Kench upon going into Alpheus' portal when he reaches Alpheus' position. However, minions and allied champions can be carried through the portal inside Tahm Kench's mouth. Once Tahm spits them out, they are booted from the portal, too. }} Alpheus himself and a target allied champion for seconds, granting them for seconds. The shield will prioritize the allied champion closest to the cursor within range, if Alpheus does not target an allied champion. |leveling = }} %|ms}}}} |target range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Allies |damagetype = |projectile = |callforhelp = |spelleffects = Shield |spellshield = |notes = * The cooldown applies once the ability is cast. * Like , if no allied champions are near the cursor, Cover Sport will target the most wounded allied champion in range. }} Alpheus immediately grants all allied champions Bliss, while channeling Downpour for second. If Alpheus completes the channel, he and all allied champions gain for seconds and damaging abilities and attacks deal a percentage of damage dealt to champions as }} for the same duration. Alpheus cannot move or cancel Downpour after activation until the channel either ends or is interrupted. |leveling = }} }} |target range = |effect radius= Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Auto |affects = Allies |damagetype = Magic |projectile = |callforhelp = |spelleffects = Shield |spellshield = True |notes = * Downpour affects allies that are . * If Downpour's channel is interrupted in some fashion it goes on full cooldown and its cost is not refunded. }} Quotes ;Taunting an Enemy * "Earthquakes cause tidal waves." * "Water beats ground." ;Upon Casting Aqua Bolt * "Stay back." * "Don't come close." ;Upon an ally entering the Streamline portal * "Gotcha." * "You're safe." * "Saved you." ;Upon Casting Cover Sport * "Let's go." ;Upon Casting Cover Sport in the river * "Waterslide." ;Upon Channeling Downpour * "Time to clash!" Changelog ;02/07/2019L * Aqua Bolt (Q)'s damage was increased from 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 (+20% AP) to 42 / 69 / 96 / 123 / 150 (+30% AP). * Aqua Bolt (Q)'s cooldown was raised from 6 / 5.75 / 5.5 / 5.25 / 5 seconds to 6.45 / 6.15 / 5.85 / 5.55 / 5.25 seconds. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom lore